


Il Mattino Dopo

by Leniam



Series: Attimi [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post TWOTL, Talking, and fluff, so much love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will si sveglia prima di Hannibal e raccoglie i pensieri.





	Il Mattino Dopo

**Author's Note:**

> Sono sommersa dai WIP.  
> Il “dramma” è che ho iniziato molte storie diverse e le porto avanti tutte a seconda dell’ispirazione, quindi non c’è modo per me di sapere quando saranno finite ed editabili.  
> Però sono contenta, delle idee dietro di esse e di alcuni personaggi mai sperimentati prima, quindi il tutto procede con entusiasmo.  
> Avrei voluto postare una storia in particolare, visto che siamo sotto San Valentino, perché è puro miele che non so da dove mi sia uscito (Adam e Nigel colpevoli), ma non è ancora finita e perciò opto per un’altra one-shot che comunque non è da meno.  
> Qui è colpa di Will, più che altro. E della sua solita abitudine di cadere dal pero.  
> Se volete fustigarmi per ciò che state per leggere sapete dove trovarmi ma so che, sotto sotto, anche quelli di voi meno inclini alle sdolcinatezze per Hannibal e Will fanno sempre un’eccezione.  
> Spero di poter continuare la tradizione delle storie del sabato con qualche one-shot prima di riprendere con quelle a capitoli.  
> Vi auguro una buona domenica e un abbraccio a tutti. 
> 
> Len
> 
> Non esitate a passare a trovarmi qui  
> [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/) per tutte le altre cose che mi passano per la testa. :D

Era strano non poter posare lo sguardo sulla natura.

Non c’erano molti alberi, nessun corso d’acqua, poco verde. Solo una sterminata distesa di tetti di altre case e lui poteva scorgerli tutti da quell’immenso balcone del loro attico.

E inusuale era il clima così tiepido, soprattutto al mattino presto: i suoi onnipresenti boxer e maglietta erano fin troppo pesanti. Era dovuto uscire da quel letto a prendere una boccata d’aria, ma lo stesso si sentiva soffocare.

Ed era probabile che non fosse colpa solo del mese d’agosto in Italia.

Se era vero che la sua esistenza si divideva in _prima di Hannibal_ e _dopo Hannibal_ era altrettanto vero che il suo rapporto con lui si divideva in _prima di quella notte_ e _dopo quella notte_.

Quella appena trascorsa, nella quale tra le tante cose successe poteva anche annoverare ore, perché si era trattato di ore, a gemere tra le braccia di Hannibal Lecter. E, aggiunse compiaciuto, a far gemere Hannibal Lecter tra le sue braccia.

Will si schermò gli occhi dal sole, e già che c’era si nascose il viso dietro alla mano come se potesse ripararsi in quel modo dal brivido di panico che lo scosse.

L’odore di Hannibal lo investì con prepotenza. Ne riconobbe ogni sfumatura mentre scene tratte dalla notte trascorsa insieme gli tornavano alla mente con vivida chiarezza.

E, incredibile, il panico scemò.

Tenne la mano premuta contro il viso qualche secondo in più.

Sì, il cuore rallentò il battito e i mille pensieri si quietarono. Ne rimase solo uno a premere alla sua mente: era il suo compagno? Era il compagno di Hannibal Lecter?

Erano una coppia?

Dio…

La porticina che si apriva sul terrazzo cigolò e si richiuse con uno scricchiolio.

Anche se non seguì alcun rumore, Will si figurò Hannibal camminare alle sue spalle. Poco dopo l’uomo comparve al suo fianco appoggiato alla ringhiera.

“Buongiorno Will,” lo salutò in italiano, con quel tono grave che si abbassava quasi al non udibile.

Per un attimo gli sembrò di risentire i sospiri e i lamenti di quella notte. Aveva scoperto che Hannibal reagiva ad ogni carezza, ad ogni bacio anche solo con una roca vibrazione della gola.

Quella scoperta gli era piaciuta e continuava a piacergli. Will deglutì impotente di fronte alla forza con cui le sensazioni tornarono a colpirlo.

“Buongiorno,” replicò con un filo di voce. Non riusciva a guardarlo perché ora aveva nella mente un preciso ricordo di quali fossero le espressioni di quel viso in preda al piacere ed era imbarazzato.

Will era davvero imbarazzato come un ragazzino all’idea di guardarlo negli occhi. Non era vergogna né rimorso solo… Totale imbarazzo.

Gli salì una risatina nervosa che pregò di non dover esternare.

“È un panorama a cui non ci si abitua mai,” disse Hannibal con lo sguardo perso verso l’orizzonte, “Prima o poi ti mostrerò anche Firenze,” aggiunse con un cenno della testa.

Will strinse le labbra; quell’ultima promessa suonò gradevole come una dichiarazione, alle sue orecchie, e non capì neanche il perché.

“Anche a Firenze si vedono solo tetti, dall’alto,” commentò per liberarsi dall’imbarazzo di non aver nulla di superficiale da dire, nessuna conversazione spicciola da portare avanti.

“Potremmo trovare una casa in periferia e andare a visitare la città solo quando…”

Will rise interrompendolo, “Facciamo finta di non dover parlare di quello che è accaduto stanotte?”

“Non…” Hannibal rizzò la schiena, lasciando le mani attaccate al bordo della ringhiera, “Non credevo che dovessimo parlarne.”

“No?”

“Pensavo fosse sufficiente farlo.”

La frase divertì Will, che roteò comunque gli occhi al cielo in finta esasperazione. “Non era esattamente…previsto,” offrì come apertura per il discorso.

“Questo lo rende privo di significato?” chiese Hannibal.

“No,” Will negò anche col capo, “Sto solo cercando di… Trovare quel significato.”

“E non hai intenzione di guardarmi finché non l’avrai trovato?” chiese ancora Hannibal.

Will riuscì a posare gli occhi su di lui per una frazione di secondo, come a volerlo contraddire, in realtà riuscendoci ben poco. Tornò a guardare il panorama e sospirò, “Forse sono meravigliato,” fece una pausa prima di aggiungere, “Meravigliato da com’è stato facile.”

Hannibal rise, “Pensavi che io fossi…complicato?”

Will scosse la testa. “No, è che…non credevo si trattasse di questo. O anche di questo. Non ho mai pensato che sarebbe successo.”

“Invece ti meraviglia che ciò che ci lega sia davvero quel sentimento?” chiese Hannibal voltandosi verso di lui. Si appoggiò alla ringhiera con una sola mano. “Che alla fine sia semplicemente amore?”

“Non c’è niente di semplice nell’amore,” ribatté Will. “Di sicuro niente di semplice in ciò che proviamo l’uno per l’altro. Ma è stato semplice dare modo ai gesti di esprimere cose che le parole non ci hanno mai aiutato ad esprimere. Questa notte è stata… Meglio che essere ferito a morte o cadere giù da una scogliera,” concluse Will sollevando entrambe le sopracciglia.

“Un modo più consono di comunicare tra noi,” disse Hannibal in tono divertito.

Rabbrividì alla frase di Hannibal. L’idea che quella diventasse attività regolare per loro, come per qualsiasi altra coppia, rafforzò quel senso di imbarazzo proprio degli amori appena nati; si ritrovò con le gambe molli a pensare che non avrebbe disdegnato un intero pomeriggio a letto con Hannibal. E non era davvero ciò che avrebbe detto solo qualche giorno fa.

“Tu l’avresti fatto prima?” chiese Will. La domanda era stata impulsiva e se ne rese conto, ma poco importava, era esattamente così che voleva porla. “Niente che ti abbia meravigliato in ciò che è successo?”

“Sono più _deliziato_ da ciò che è successo,” rispose Hannibal, “Se mi stai chiedendo quali dubbi nutrivo in proposito… I miei dubbi erano legati solo a te. Meravigliato dalla mia reazione no, dalla tua…” Hannibal gli accarezzò la nuca con tenerezza, “Molto.”

Quella particolare sensazione era nuova. Quella. Quella appena provata alla carezza di Hannibal.

Will si sentì prezioso e protetto come la tazza di delicata porcellana a cui era stato paragonato tempo addietro. Come si era sentito quella stessa notte tra le braccia di Hannibal nel momento di massima vulnerabilità. Ed era così strano che fossero quelle mani ad infondere quella sensazione.

Era stato quello il problema? Non aveva mai pensato prima a quell’aspetto della loro relazione perché non credeva che quelle mani potessero portare altro che morte e dolore?

Will indugiò nella sensazione e Hannibal dovette accorgersene, perché trattenne la mano alla base del suo collo, muovendo le dita in un lento massaggio.

“Will, guardami.”

Prima di dargli ascolto, Will inspirò a fondo l’aria pulita di quel mattino. Si voltò e trovò il viso familiare e conosciuto di Hannibal di fronte a lui. Lo stesso viso di sempre. Ciò che era cambiato era il modo in cui lui percepiva quel viso e quella stessa mano che lo stava accarezzando.

Gli bastò un passo per nascondersi nell’abbraccio di Hannibal e solo allora rilasciò l’aria che aveva trattenuto nei polmoni fino a quel momento.

La rapidità con cui Hannibal rispose al gesto, la rapidità con cui lo chiuse in una morsa calda e accogliente, lo emozionò quasi al punto di commuoverlo.

Che faticasse a crederci o meno quelle braccia e quelle mani erano capaci di dare belle sensazioni. A lui ne davano di certo.

Con la bocca e il naso premuti sul leggero tessuto della maglietta dell’uomo, Will chiuse gli occhi e strinse più forte. “Avremmo dovuto arrivarci prima,” ammise in un bisbiglio.

Hannibal gli riappoggiò la mano sulla nuca e a lui sembrò di tornare indietro nel tempo a quella sera nella cucina di Baltimora. Lo stesso identico abbraccio.

“Avremmo dovuto arrivarci prima,” ripeté, “Prima di stanotte non mi avevi mai abbracciato senza che fossi ricoperto di sangue e quasi sul punto di morire… E devo dire che questa nuova versione mi piace di più.”

Con una mezza risata Hannibal gli soffiò aria calda sul collo. Gli spostò i capelli dall’orecchio per parlargli appoggiando la bocca direttamente sulla punta, “E prima di stanotte tu non mi avevi abbracciato affatto,” mormorò l’uomo, “O almeno, non così a lungo.”

Era vero. E l’effetto di queste iniziative di Will era esplosivo.

Hannibal non chiedeva, ma se riceveva allora si prendeva tutto ciò che poteva per tutto il tempo concessogli. Come stava facendo ora, aggrappato a lui come stesse cercando di non cadere da un cornicione.

E Will non aveva più alcun motivo per negarsi.

“Mi porterai a vedere Firenze?” gli sussurrò accarezzandogli la schiena.

Così attaccati sentì la fronte dell’uomo sfregare contro la sua, tutto ciò che Hannibal fu in grado di addurre come risposta, annuire.

“Andremo a teatro, di nuovo agli Uffizi a vedere la Primavera e in qualche stupido costoso ristorante?” chiese ancora. Progetti e promesse, quello voleva. Sciocche e infantili, forse, ma lo facevano sentire meglio.

Hannibal gli strinse la mano tra i capelli.

Will voltò il viso,”Voglio baciarti, lasciati baciare,” gli disse. Posò le labbra sulla sua guancia. Si spostò lasciando piccoli baci fino a raggiungere la sua bocca. Hannibal la schiuse e subito incontrò la sua lingua in una sensuale carezza. Hannibal lo baciava come se lo stesse rivedendo per la prima volta dopo anni, o come se non dovesse rivederlo mai più.

E Will sospettava che ogni suo bacio sarebbe stato così, da quel momento in poi, per sempre.

Senza scostarsi troppo da Hannibal, Will lo guardò negli occhi. “Rientriamo?” chiese.

L’uomo sembrò ritornare gradualmente alla realtà sbattendo gli occhi diverse volte prima di rispondere.

“Se…” Hannibal trascinò il monosillabo alla ricerca di voce e pensieri. Will trovò lo spettacolo molto più che lusinghiero. “Se ti vesti forse facciamo in tempo a fare colazione con le paste appena sfornate nella caffetteria…”

“No,” Will lo afferrò per il fianco, tirandolo per la maglia mentre indietreggiava verso la porta, “Non voglio uscire. Voglio che rientriamo.”


End file.
